


A Trip to the Library

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: It’s finals week at University of Michigan, and Chris has dragged Darren to the library for an all-nighter to get some studying done. Except it’s it’s two in the morning and Darren is tired and just wants to go home and cuddle with Chris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please [reblog](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/150940136069/a-trip-to-the-library).

                “Stop it,” Chris says, not lifting his eyes up from the book that he’s been hunched over for the past twenty hours.

                “But I’m bored,” Darren groans from his spot next to Chris.

He pokes Chris in the arm again and moans miserably.

                “Focus on your studies,” Chris responds distractedly. He’s trying to memorize the different parts of the brain and what they do. He doesn’t understand why an English Writing major needs to take a Psychology class, and he just wants to get through it with a C so he can graduate in the spring. However, he’s nervous that he won’t even do that well in the class, and he’s running out of time to cram. The final exam is only a day and a half away, and he’s been too busy working on his final assignments for his other classes—the important ones that are a part of his major.

                Darren snorts. “Studying is for squares. I’m bored and tired and hungry.”

                “You’re annoying me,” Chris sighs. “I need to study. You can go home, but I’m staying here.”

                “But the library is cold,” Darren whispers. “Let’s go back to my place where it’s warm.”

                Chris shakes his head but looks up from his Psychology textbook. “You know as well as I do that if we go back to your place the _last_ thing we’ll do is study. Plus, your house is probably colder than the library is.”

                “Chris, it’s two in the morning. How much more studying can you get done? Everything you read now will just go in one ear and out the other. Take a break. And come home and snuggle with me.”

                “I told you when I invited you with me that I wasn’t planning on leaving.”

                “Yeah, but like…wasn’t that hyperbole?” Darren asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the few unfortunate souls that are stuck in the library this late. Or is it this early? Darren is too tired to even care.

                Chris glares at him.

                “Okay, clearly not hyperbole,” Darren says.

                “I just want to get a little bit more done,” Chris replies, knocking his knee with Darren’s.

                “Like…half an hour? An hour?” Darren asks.

                “You _can_ go home, you know. You’re not beholden to me.”

                “I know, but I want to stay with you. It’s an awfully long walk in the dark to get home. It’s not safe for a simple boy like me to go wandering in the big, bad city.”

                Chris laughs softly and leans his head against hand, which is propped up on the table in front of him.

                “You wouldn’t want to get lonely on that walk,” he says, looking at Darren.

                “And my bed is awfully big and cold. It would be terrible if I had to stay there all by my lonesome.”

                “That _is_ quite a problem,” Chris acquiesces.

                “Yeah,” Darren says, his hand falling to Chris’ knee. “You know anyone who can help me with that?”

                “I have a few suggestions, but they’re probably all cozied up and asleep right now themselves. You might just have to settle for me.”

                “I guess I’ll just have to take one for the team then, Chris,” Darren says, leaning forward and placing a light kiss against Chris’ lips. “So what do you say we get out of here?”

                Chris snorts, and it’s louder than he intended it to be, so he quickly jerks around and makes sure that no one around him is glaring in his direction before turning back to Darren.

                “Yeah, right,” he smiles before pointing dramatically to his textbook. “Go watch a movie or something. We’ll leave when it’s done.”

                Darren sighs deeply before pushing himself and his chair back towards his desk, resigning himself to another two hours in the library.

                Instead of a movie, he puts on some soft jazz music and lays his head on the desk for a nap.

                When he’s woken up and dragged out of the library, he swears he can see the beginning of the sun’s rays peeking out from the horizon, but Chris just laughs and says he’s delusional, because the sun won’t rise for another hour and a half.

                “I can’t believe we stayed at the library for like, an entire day,” Darren mumbles sleepily. “I’m never going back there again.”

                “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Chris laments, rolling his eyes. “Come on, let’s get you home. I think I promised you cuddles earlier and it’s best that I deliver on that.”

                “Seriously, Chris, if you go to the library again, I’m not coming,” Darren continues to rant while half asleep. “I’ll just stay home and keep the bed warm until you come home. Clean the house, make dinner, tend to our children. I think it’s better if I just be the househusband in this relationship.”

                “Uh huh,” Chris chuckles.

                Darren leans again him as Chris guides him down the sidewalk towards Darren’s house, and Chris wraps his arm around Darren’s waist.

                When they finally get there, Chris grabs the keys from the front pocket of Darren’s sweatpants and lets them in quietly, taking Darren’s hands and leading him to his bedroom.

                “On a scale from gross to gross,” Darren says as he plops down onto his bed and removes his shirt, “How gross will it be if I just don’t brush my teeth before I sleep?”

                “Gross, but we’ll survive,” Chris says as he pulls his shirt off and falls onto the bed next to Darren.

                It’s December in Michigan. It’s freezing outside, and the house that Darren lives in is old and has thin walls and little to no insulation, and none of Darren’s roommates are interested in spending an exorbitant amount of money in gas every month, which means that the house is always on _this_ side of being too cold. So naked snuggling is reserved for the warmer months, and in the winter they tend to sleep in sweats. Except Chris sometimes wears the long underwear that Darren bought him as a joke, because they’re super warm and surprisingly comfy, and Darren likes them because they’re thinner than sweatpants and therefore it’s easier to _feel_ Chris in them.

                Chris kicks the blankets down a bit and burrows under them, covering himself and Darren up before turning onto his side and spooning into Darren, wrapping his arm around Darren’s waist.

                Darren’s already snoring, so Chris places a light kiss just behind Darren’s ear.

                “Love you,” Darren mumbles, and Chris isn’t sure if Darren’s even awake when he says it, but he doesn’t care. He knows it’s true.

                “Love you, too,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept gratitude in the form of complimentary comments in the section below. Also, who else has pulled an all-nighter in the library during finals week?
> 
> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/150940136069/a-trip-to-the-library) if you feel so inclined.


End file.
